Valkyria Fantasy Chronicles
by Dr.Evil
Summary: A bit of a Final Fantasy VI/VC x-over
1. Chapter 1

Decided to re-post this.

**Chapter 1 -A Mad Clown and the Mystery Girl**

The year is EC 1935. Ghestal, Emperor of the East Europan Imperial Alliance declared war on the eastern nations of the Atlantic Federation for the purpose of controlling the supply of ragnite, a precious mineral with endless uses. Complementing the might of their large armies and powerful tanks was a new technology called Magitek. Recently developed by the Empire, specially made bipedal vehicles called Magitek Armor allowed the Empire to control the very elements themselves using ragnite, and as the only wielders of this technology, were given a distinct tactical advantage in almost every battle.

Crossing the western borders of the Federation, the Empire quickly gained numerous victories through their military superiority, gaining ground and quickly putting the Federation on the defensive. With their early successes and quick advancement into Federation territory, the Empire turned its eyes beyond the borders of the Federation. Gallia, a small peaceful country between the two countries, became the Empire's next target. Even though Gallia had declared neutrality in the conflict between the two countries, its rich stores of ragnite proved too tempting for Ghestal and the Empire to ignore. The Empire massed troops at Gallia's eastern border and invaded with the force of a hurricane. Ghirlandaio, the great fortress guarding Gallia's eastern route, was taken by the Empire in only two days. It is here that the story begins.

__

Ghirlandaio Fortress' war room was once adorned with Gallian flags and various memorabilia. Now with the Empire occupying it, all traces of Gallia had been removed and replaced with Imperial themed items, from the flag to the carpeting on the floor. In the northern side of the room a throne was situated in which the commander of the Imperial invasion force, Prince Maximilian, was currently sitting in. Dressed in the white clothing that indicated his royal heritage, he stared down at the four generals that were seated around a table that had a map of Gallia spread out on top of it.

"General Gregor. Give Us your report on the northern front," ordered the Prince.

Berthold Gregor, commander of the Imperial invasion force's northern army, stood up and put his right fist up to his chest; the Imperial salute. "Your Grace, the Army's progress is on schedule. Most of the northern villages have been occupied and Marberry beach will soon be ours. The Gallians are no match for our Magitek Armor."

"And what of you General Jaeger?" asked Maximilian. "How are your forces faring?"

"All of Kloden has been occupied and a supply base is currently being established Your Grace," reported Radi Jaeger, commander of the southern army.

"And what of you General Palazzo?" inquired Prince Maximilian, staring down at the clown-like General of the Empire's eastern army.

"Uwee hee hee!" laughed General Kefka Palazzo. "Everything is going splendidly Your Gracefulness! I've subjugated most of the border towns and destroyed their pathetic little town watches too! Ho ho ho!"

"You **will **address him as Your Grace or Prince Maximilian," fumed General Selvaria Bles, commander of the central army. "How many times do I have to tell that to you?!"

"Aw boo hoo!" Kefka said in a mocking tone, wiggling his fingers at her. "Who died and make **you **king? Or queen? Tee hee!"

"How dare you?!" shouted Selvaria, her red eyes glaring at Kefka's aqua green ones. "I should cut you down where you sit!"

"That's enough Selvaria," commanded Maximilian, putting his hand up. "Kefka, We hear that you have yet to take Bruhl. Tell Us why."

"Ohoho! That's being taken care of now!" giggled Kefka as he leaned back in his chair. "I've sent three Magitek soldiers to capture it!"

"Only three?" asked Gregor, pushing his glasses up. "Isn't that a bit light?"

"Well, I've included **her** with them," explained Kefka as he adjusted the feather in his hair. "I'm sure she'll have a splendid time destroying them all, uwee hee hee!"

"You mean that girl you have mind-controlled?" asked Jaeger. "What's up with her anyway?"

"You could say she's a toy that the Emperor gave to me hee hee! A fun toy!" laughed Kefka. "I want to test how powerful she is, that's all! And even if she fails, I have a whole company of soliders waiting to take that pathetic little town, ho ho ho!"

"That is satisfactory to Us then," said Maximilian, his eyes closed. "Now go and prepare for the operation to capture the Fouzen facilities General Palazzo."

"Oh boy oh boy more things to destroy mwahaha!" beamed Kefka as he skipped out of the room. "Catch you laters alligators! Uwee hee hee!"

Selvaria sighed as he exited. "Your Grace, why do you put up with that...that clown? He is a disgrace to Your name and to the Empire."

"I agree with her Sir," said Gregor, clasping his hands together on the table. "He even dresses like some circus freak, and has no respect toward any of us or even you for that matter."

"Your opinions are duly noted," replied Maximilian, his eyes still closed. "However General Palazzo has favor with Our father, the Emperor, and as such I cannot do anything to circumvent Our father's wishes."

"Hey, look on the bright side," offered Jaeger as he propped his feet on the table. "He has done what we've asked of him so far."

"If you consider burning entire villages to the ground, then yes he has," countered Selvaria. "He is far too destructive for my tastes."

"We shall deal with him should the need arise," said Maximilian. "Now Selvaria, prepare your troops to take the city of Vasel. Once it is ours, the Capital shall soon fall."

"Yes, Your Grace!" said Selvaria, giving him the Imperial salute.

__

The border town of Bruhl itself was in the midst of evacuating in anticipation of the Imperial invasion. The road leading out of town was lined with evacuees but there was one person in particular who was walking towards the town. His name is Welkin Gunther, son of the late Gallian war hero Belgen Gunther. He was returning home from his studies at Randgriz University to help his Darcsen sister, Isara, prepare to evacuate the town. His inquisitive tendency toward nature, however, got the best of him as he noticed a pair of rainbow salmon heading upstream in the nearby river.

"Wow heading up early aren't we?" asked Welkin, as if the fish could actually hear him. "How's the water?"

Dropping his backpack he took out a sketch book, sat down and began penciling in a drawing of the salmon. He was nearly finished when he suddenly felt the barrel of a rifle against his back.

"Freeze!" said a female voice from behind. "Put your hands in the air....slowly."

Welkin complied and slowly turned around, his sketchbook and pen still in his right hand. In front of him he saw three people, a young woman, a man, and a young boy, all staring at him with suspicion and all three pointing rifles at him.

"You don't look familiar," said the woman, her brown eyes staring at Welkin. "What's your name?"

"Um...The name's Welkin...And you are?"

"The one with the gun," replied the woman. "We're with the town watch. I'm Alicia. Alicia Melchiott."

"Oh um nice to meet-" began Welkin.

"So, I'm wondering: what are you writing in that little book of yours?" interrupted Alicia. "Imperial spies are in the area after all."

"This?" asked Welkin. "It's nothing really! I was just sketching the fish and, well you know..."

Alicia gave a condescending nod. "Oh, yes I know. And you **do **know there's a war going on don't you?"

"Well..."

Alicia didn't allow him to finish. "Very well then, Mister Artist, we'll talk more about fish sketching down at the station."

"Yeah how dare you sketch fish in our town!" said the young boy in an attempt to be tough.

"Miguel, now's not the time for that," sighed Alicia. "Go back to the town and report to the town watch Captain."

"Yes Alicia!" said Miguel with a salute.

Alicia watched as Miguel ran down the road and noticed a familiar figure walking her way.

"Ah, Isara hello," said Alicia, recognizing the daughter of the late General Gunther. "I thought you were packing up."

"Well I was waiting for my brother to come home to help me," said Isara, brushing some of her Darcsen blue-black hair away from her face. "But that may be difficult unless you are willing to let him go that is."

"What?!" Surprised, Alicia looked back at Welkin, who gave her a sheepish look.

__

Meanwhile, a quarter mile away, three Imperial Magitek Armor units were making their way towards Bruhl. The pinnacle of Imperial technology, these mechanical units were largely responsible for the rapid occupation of most of the eastern half of Gallia. Resembling walking metal monstrosities, they allowed a single person to decimate any target or group with almost any elemental attack, from bolts of lightning to beams of ice and even laser blasts by converting liquid ragnoline into the desired effect. Occupying these particular Magitek Armor units were two Imperial soliders, Vicks and Wedge. The third was a young female not dressed in any type of Imperial uniform, nor was her name known to the two soldiers.

"Man, why did General Palazzo have to send **her** with us?" sighed Vicks. "She's so creepy, always with that blank look on her face."

"You said it," said Wedge. "Come to think of it do you even know her name?"

Vicks tried to come up with an answer as the trio continued to trek towards Bruhl. "Maybe it's best we don't know."

"Anyway let's hope she does what she's supposed to do," said Wedge. "I'm not completely sold on that Control Crown or whatever the hell that thing is called."

"Don't worry about it," assured Vicks as he looked at the woman. "She's had that thing on for years, so I don't think it's gunna break anytime soon."

After of few minutes of silent traveling, the three stopped upon sighting Bruhl.

"We're here," said Vicks as he looked at the woman. "You know what the mission is don't you?"

"Occupy the town," replied the woman in a flat, emotionless tone. "Destroy all who resist."

"Creepy," muttered Wedge as he spotted a group of four people near a bridge that led to the town. "Let's get this over with."

__

"So those really were sketches then?" asked Alicia. "I thought they might have been some kind of code or something. I mean he **was **talking to the fish in the river."

Isara laughed upon hearing that. "Welks is what you'd call a nature buff. Sometimes he gets lost in his own world."

"It's as she said," laughed Welkin as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, anyway Is, we should be heading home."

"Right," nodded his sister.

"Hey I'll walk with you guys if it's alright," offered Alicia. "It's the least I can do."

"Sure," said Welkin. "That would be fi-"

His sentence was suddenly interrupted by a fiery blast that smashed into the stone bridge in front of them. Startled and confused, the group looked back to see three mechanical...things stomping their way.

"What **are** those?" gasped Alicia. A moment later a laser blast struck the town watchmen that was next to Alicia, killing him.

"It can't be!" gasped Isara. "Magitek Armor units!"

"Magiwhat?" asked Alicia as she and the other two with her ducked behind a boulder for cover.

"I've heard the Empire had developed some kind of secret weapon," said Welkin. "I thought those were just rumors."

"Well it looks real to me!" shouted Alicia as she grabbed her fallen comrade's Gallian rifle. "You can shoot one of these right?"

Welkin nodded. "You think it'll do any good?" he asked as he took the rifle from Alicia.

"We have to try something!" answered Alicia as another laser blast flew over their heads.

Suddenly another person arrived and ducked behind the rock with them. It was a young woman, no older than Alicia, dressed in the same blue and white uniform of the Bruhl town watch.

"Susie?" asked Alicia, somewhat surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Miguel told me that you had captured a spy, so I went ahead to check it out," explained Susie Evans with a frightened expression. "He didn't tell me about this!"

"They just appeared," replied Alicia. "At least you remembered to bring your rifle this time."

"Any ideas yet Is?" asked Welkin.

"They should have a radiator somewhere in the rear," said Isara as she snuck a quick glance at the approaching enemies. "Try aiming for it; it's better than nothing."

"Alright," said Alicia. "Here's the plan. I'm going to make a break for that tree over there. Welkin, you and Susie make your way through the river to the bridge upstream and try to hit them from behind."

"B-but that's dangerous!" gasped Susie. "You'll be killed! I know it!"

Alicia gave the young woman a smile. "Don't worry, I'm tougher than I look." And with that she took off toward the targeted tree.

"Let's go Susie," said Welkin as Alicia left. "Isara, stay here; it's safer."

His sister nodded and watched as her brother and Susie began sneaking their way up the river.

__

"Hey Wedge, are you blind?" laughed Vicks. "You missed her by a mile!"

"It's not my fault," replied his counterpart. "That girl runs quicker than anything I've ever seen!"

"Hmph, we'll see about that!" smirked Vicks as he put his finger on a button. "First of all, let's get rid of that tree she's hiding behind." Pressing the button, his Magitek Armor emitted a ball of pure fire that struck the tree, instantly incinerating it. He and Wedge laughed as they watched the woman who was hiding behind it start running away while batting away flames that had caught her left sleeve on fire.

The woman in the third Magitek Armor unit remained silent as her counterparts continued to harass Alicia with ice beams.

"I got her now!" grinned Wedge as Alicia tripped and fell. He put his finger on the fire blast button and watched the panicked expression on her face. Before he could push the button though, a series of gunshots rocked the back of his Magitek Armor. "What the hell?!" He attempted to turn around but could not. "What's wrong with this piece of crap?!" he fumed as he began banging on the controls.

"Your radiator's been hit," answered Vicks as he turned his Magitek Armor around. "You let them sneak up behind us you idiot!"

"Hey, you're to blame too!" countered Wedge as he continued to struggle with the controls.

"Damn Gallians," muttered Vicks as he fired laser blasts at Susie and Welkin. Missing them only increased his frustration as he continued to fire at the pair.

"Finally got the damn thing to move," muttered Wedge as his Magitek Armor creaked back life. "But my weapon systems are shot. I've gotta pull out."

At this the woman in the third Armor unit snapped her attention to Wedge. "The mission is to take the village of Bruhl. Retreat is not an option," she told him with the same blank expression and emotionless voice.

"The hell if it isn't!" shouted Wedge as he began to back his Armor unit away from her.

"Your actions are now considered treason," replied the emotionless woman. "Your termination is now authorized."

"Wh-" Wedge didn't finish his sentence as the woman destroyed his Magitek Armor unit with a single laser blast.

"What the hell are you doing?!" demanded Vicks, turning his armor unit to face hers.

"He disobeyed direct orders," answered the woman. "I acted accordingly."

"You ain't human," said Vicks as he prepared to fire at her. "I don't care what Emperor Ghestal or the Prince or that crazy clown guy says!"

He never got the shot off. The woman destroyed his Armor unit as well.

__

"Um, what just happened?" asked Susie as she stared at the two destroyed Magitek Armor units.

"I don't know," answered Welkin as he and Susie ducked into a patch of tall grass. "But that other one is still active and Alicia is done for if we don't take it out!"

The pair watched as the strange woman resumed the attack on Alicia, who was barely able to dodge the blasts and beams that were fired on her. When the radiator was exposed to Welkin and Susie, the two opened fire on it, causing it to smoke and the Armor unit to suddenly emit sparks. Alicia rushed to the pair and watched as the woman in the Armor unit struggled with the controls until the radiator exploded, ejecting its occupant ten feet away, and destroying the last Magitek Armor unit.

The trio cautiously approached the woman with their rifles pointed at her, but she was unconscious. Alicia prepared to pulled the trigger but Susie stopped her.

"What are you doing Susie?" asked Alicia. "She tried to kill us!"

"Yes, but I don't think killing her is the right thing to do," answered Susie as Isara joined them.

"Hey Is, what's that sparking thing on her head?" asked Welkin, pointing at the odd metal tiara on the woman's forehead.

"That's..." trailed Isara. She knelt down and removed the accessory with the pocketknife she carried with her. Holding it up for the others to see she said, "This is a Control Crown."

"Those mind control thingies I've read about?" gasped Susie. "Those are real?!"

"I thought those were banned from use by the treaty from the first war," replied Alicia, stroking her chin as she looked at it.

"They were," said Welkin. "Looks like the Empire forgot about that part."

"Is she really with the Empire?" wondered Isara as she looked at the woman. She took note of the clothing the woman was wearing, which was clearly not Imperial. She wore a very short red dress that came up to the top part of her chest, and white leggings with black spots on them. A purple silk sash covered her waist and the cape she wore was the same color and material as the sash. Her arm warmers and boots were also as red as her dress. Isara looked at the woman's face which was, other than the scrapes and cuts from the explosion, surprisingly beautiful. Her hair was a fair blond color, tied into a ponytail with a ribbon that was also of the same material and color as the sash and cape. Her skin was fair as well and to Isara, she looked too fragile to be any kind of warrior. _She can't be much older than me..._ she thought. The only thing out of place was a small silver saber style sword that was belted on her left side.

"So what do we do with her?" asked Susie as Isara smashed the device under her foot.

"Let's take her back to our house Is," said Welkin as he took the woman's sword. "If the townspeople find out she was part of the attack, a mob will form for sure."

Alicia didn't like the idea, but there was merit to it. "Fine, but I'm going with you guys," she said as Welkin picked up the unconscious woman. "I don't want to take my eyes off her for a second."

"M-me too," said Susie. "I want to know more about her."

Welkin and Isara nodded and the four began to take the route outside of town to the Gunther residence.

__

After half an hour of walking the four finally reached the Gunther residence. Welkin placed the still-unconscious woman on Isara's bed and stood over her with Alicia and the others.

"And here I thought it was going to be a normal day," sighed Alicia. "And what do I end up with? A nature geek and a bunch of Imperials trying to roast me alive."

"G-geek?" sighed Welkin as he put his hand to his forehead. "Gee thanks..."

"Sorry to interrupt," interjected Isara, "but what do we do about her?"

"If her mind truly was controlled, we will find out when she wakes up," said Alicia. "But if it turns out she was of her own free will..."

Susie let out an audible gasp. "No, please don't kill her! I don't think I can take watching another person die today!"

"If she's an Imperial, she deserves no less Susie!" argued Alicia. "I swear your pacifism gets on my nerves sometimes! Why'd you even join the town watch?"

"That's-" Before she could finish her sentence, the woman in the bed began to groan softly. The four watched as she slowly began to stir and awaken. Upon seeing the four Bruhlers, she let out a terrified scream and curled up against the headboard.

"W-who are you people?!" she demanded. "Where am I?!"

"Hey now, we're asking the questions," said Alicia, not believing her.

"What's going on?" asked the woman, clutching the sheets.

"Um, hello," said Welkin. "My name is Welkin Gunther. That's Alicia, Susie and Isara. We found you amongst an Imperial force that attacked our town."

"Imperial force?" asked the woman. "I...I don't understand."

"Don't lie to us!" shouted Alicia pointing her gun at the woman. "You're working with Empire aren't you? Admit it!" This only frightened the young woman on the bed further, who was now visibly shaking.

"Alicia, please calm down," insisted Isara. "Remember, she was wearing a Control Crown."

"Look at her eyes Alicia," Welkin added, pointing out the scared look in the woman's blue eyes. "You may as well be pointing your gun at a newborn deer."

"Okay, why were you with the Imperials then?" asked Alicia as she lowered her rifle.

"I...I don't know," answered the woman. "I...can't remember anything."

"The old 'I don't remember anything' trick?" sighed Alicia.

"I've heard that one of the side-effects of the Control Crown is that the person it's used on develops amnesia," explained Isara. "If you think about it, it does make sense."

"Do you remember your name?" asked Susie.

"My name?" asked the woman. "It's...Terra. Terra Branford. That's all I remember, I swear!"

"It's okay Terra," assured Welkin. "Alicia is just being cautious, that's all. Right Alicia?"

Alicia turned her head to the side and gave loud 'hmph" sound.

"Can...can you please tell me what's going on?" asked Terra. "I...have no idea what's happened."

Welkin sighed. "It's going to be a long story..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 -In Defense of Bruhl**

"So I'm in a country called...Gallia?"

Welkin nodded. "That's right. We're a neutral nation between two larger nations: The Atlantic Federation in the west and the East Europan Imperial Alliance to the east, obviously."

"We just call it the Empire for short," said Isara.

"Right now the Empire has invaded our country, which is why we're a little on edge," explained Alicia. "What I want to know is why you were with an Imperial detachment that attacked our town."

"I've told you I don't know," pleaded Terra. "I have no memory of anything, just my name..."

"I believe her Alicia," said Susie. "Aren't you being too narrow-minded?"

"Okay let's say she is telling the truth," replied Alicia, crossing her arms. "That still doesn't answer **why** she was with them. I mean **look** at her! She doesn't exactly seem like the everyday Imperial soldier."

"I understand what you're saying Alicia," said Isara, "But she was being controlled by them. I don't think it will do us a lot of good trying to get an answer out of her right now that she honestly can't give us."

"Fine then," huffed Alicia. "But if she turns out to be an Imperial spy or something like that, I'm holding **you** responsible Welkin."

"Well, I guess that's fair," said Welkin.

"Are you sure Welks?" asked Isara, giving him a worried glance.

"Sure, I mean, after all, she thought I was a spy," laughed Welkin.

"Anyway, I'm going back into town to help with the evacuation," said Alicia as she turned toward the door. "Come on Susie."

"Okay," said Susie as she followed Alicia. "It was, um, nice to meet you Miss Terra."

After the pair had left, Welkin and Isara looked back at Terra, who was watching them some hesitation.

"Hey, there's no need to be afraid Terra," smiled Welkin. "We won't hurt you."

After a few moments, Terra allowed herself to relax a little bit. "I...believe you," she said.

"I do apologize if Alicia seemed somewhat...overbearing," said Isara with a nervous smile. "She holds an important position in the town watch so you could say she was just doing her job."

"I see," trailed Terra as she looked downward. "I guess I can't blame her..."

"Oh, but she's not always like that though," clarified Isara. "She's a lot more relaxed when she's off duty."

After a few moments of awkward silence Terra looked at Isara and then Welkin.

"Um, what are you going to do with me?" she asked.

Welkin shrugged. "Nothing," he replied. "The way I see it, you were an Imperial prisoner who escaped."

Isara nodded. "Yep. You're a free person now; you can do whatever you want or go wherever you want to now."

"A free...person?" Terra pondered at the thought for a moment. "But I've nowhere to go...I don't know what it means to be 'free'."

"Well, the answers won't come to you instantly," replied Welkin. "That being said, Gallia's not so bad to live in, it's just that there's a war going on is all."

Terra stood up off of the bed and walked to a nearby mirror. The face that stared back at her had the appearance of a sad but kind soul. _Is this really me? _She wondered as she touched the left side of her face. She struggled to remember something, **anything** that could help her figure out who she was beyond her name but only drew up a blank. She also seemed confused that complete strangers would be so hospitable to her. And yet she felt she could trust them...

"I know!" said Isara as she walked toward Terra. "Welks, why don't you show her around the town for a bit? I'm sure it will help her feel a little better than being in this stuffy old house."

"Well, I guess it's okay," said Welkin. "No one other than us saw you during the attack, and since you aren't dressed in Imperial clothing no one should get suspicious. But are you fine with packing all by yourself Is?"

Isara nodded. "I'll be fine. I was almost finished anyway. Go on!"

"Well how about it Terra?" asked Welkin. "Feel like taking a walk?"

Terra took a few moments to consider before finally nodding her head. Perhaps walking and speaking with this person would help clear her head.

"Ah yes," said Welkin as he walked toward a nearby table and retrieved the sheathed sword that had been taken from Terra. "I think this is yours."

_Is this some kind of test?_ She wondered as she hesitantly reached her hand out. _Will they hurt me if I take it?_ Deciding that if they wanted to hurt her they would have done so already, she slowly took the weapon and clipped it back onto her belt.

"Okay, Is! We'll try not to take too long!" said Welkin.

Isara nodded and smiled as she watched Welkin leave with Terra. "I just hope he doesn't overwhelm her with countless nature trivia," she said to no one in particular.

Her worries weren't without merit for Terra found herself marveling at the various flora and fauna that surrounded the trail that led from the Gunther residence to Bruhl.

"Everything is so pretty," she said as she walked. "It's very...calming to me."

"Yep," smiled Welkin. "That's the true beauty of nature. It had the same effect on my dad too."

"Your dad?" asked Terra. She didn't recall seeing any person resembling a parental figure in the house.

"Oh he died from an illness when I was still young," explained Welkin.

"Oh I'm sorry," gasped Terra. "Was that...too personal?"

"Oh not at all!" said Welkin with a smile. "He was a famous General in the first war. When the war was over, he left the army and moved here with me and my sister."

"Sister?" asked Terra with a confused expression. "You mean Isara? But she looks nothing like you."

Welkin nodded. "Her birth parents died when she was a baby, but my dad was close friends with them so he took her in. So, we aren't related by blood, but she's still my little sister."

"I...don't understand," sighed Terra as the two continued to walk toward Bruhl. "I suppose it's because I have no memory of a family that the concept eludes me."

"Well that's understandable I guess," said Welkin as the two approached the bridge that led into town. "Hopefully one day you will."

__

Alicia and Susie were standing in the Mill Plaza discussing the various evacuation procedures when Alicia suddenly spotted Welkin walking with Terra on a nearby sidewalk, pointing out the Sister Mills.

"He brought her out here?!" fumed Alicia as she stormed off to confront him. "What is he **thinking**?!"

"Hey, Alicia don't leave me here!" said Susie as she followed her.

Welkin seemed somewhat surprised when Alicia approached him demanding to know why he and Terra were walking around the middle of the town. When he told her that the reason was to show her around, Alicia appeared dumbfounded.

"Why would you show her around right in the middle of an evacuation?" she asked, shaking her head in amazement.

"Well it seemed like a good idea," replied Welkin. "Isara suggested that it might help her feel better so..."

"Is it really so bad Alicia?" asked Susie. "Most of the town has been evacuated anyway."

"Alright, fine," sighed Alicia as she threw her hands up in the air. "I give up."

"So what do you think of Bruhl, Terra?" asked Susie as the four walked down Bruhl Road toward the main gate. "I know it's not very big but there's a certain charm about it."

Terra nodded. "It's nice. It's so quiet and peaceful. I can understand why you would be so protective of it Alicia."

"W-well of course," said Alicia, somewhat surprised by Terra's answer. "It's my job as part of the town watch to make sure it stays that way."

"So what do you do when you're not on patrol Alicia?" asked Welkin.

"Oh I'm an apprentice baker," answered Alicia. "I live and work at the bakery next to Jane's flower shop. One day I'll hope to open a bakery of my own so I have to take the National Exam in order to do that."

"Wow you have to take an exam to be a baker?" asked Susie. "Sounds tough."

Alicia nodded. "It'll be worth it though." She was about to say something else when a loud whistling noise was suddenly heard coming from the east.

"That sound..." trailed Welkin. The four watched as a mortar rocket appeared and struck the front Sister Mill, breaking one of the windmill blades and causing half of the top part to crumble. A moment later they heard the sound of heavy footsteps and machine gun fire from the east as well.

"The Mill..." said Welkin, staring at the ruined windmill. "I don't believe it..."

"Miss Melchiott!" shouted a nearby voice. A man dressed in the town watch uniform ran up to Alicia. "It's the Imperials!" he reported. "There's a squad of them attacking the Mill Plaza right now!"

"Go gather the rest of the town watch right now!" commanded Alicia. "Have them gather at the main gate; we'll have to hold them off there!"

"Yes Ma'am!" said the guardsmen, saluting. As he ran off to his task, Alicia turned to Terra. "As for you..."

"I don't know anything about this!" said Terra, afraid that Alicia was going to shoot her.

"So you say," said Alicia. "In that case you won't object to helping us out then would you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Terra.

"There might still be some civilians on the western side of town that haven't made it out," explained Alicia. "I want you to help them escape through the western gate while we distract and hold off the Imperials at the main gate."

"You can't make her do that Alicia," Welkin objected. "That's way too dangerous!"

"It's fine," said Terra. "If that's how I can gain her trust I'll do it."

"It's settled then," said Alicia. "Susie, you come with me. Welkin, you should go and get Isara and bring her back here."

"All right." Welkin wasn't too happy about Terra being forced to help but now wasn't the time to argue, especially with another mortar rocket screaming over his head.

Terra watched as he ran off toward the trail that led to his house. Though she was worried that he might run into trouble, Alicia quickly got her attention back.

"Hey! Hurry up Terra, there's no time to waste!" she said as she grabbed Susie's hand. "Let's go Susie."

Terra nodded and ran off toward the road that led to the western side of the town as Alicia and Susie headed toward the main gate. Though Terra was still unfamiliar with the town, she was able to get her bearings by looking at the many street signs that were present throughout the area. As she continued to run, she hoped that she wouldn't run into any enemies, as she was unarmed save for her sword. _And a gun would most likely beat my sword..._ Turning a corner, she ran straight into the path of a very angry looking Doberman Pinscher and an equally intimidating looking man that was dressed in the black clothes and headgear that Terra could only describe as those of a ninja.

"Easy Interceptor," said the man looking at the dog. "She's not an enemy." He then stared at her with his piercing blue eyes; the only part of his face that was visible. "Am I right?"

"I-I'm just trying to evacuate the remaining villagers," explained Terra, who had already instinctively drawn her sword. "Please, I must hurry, there's no telling when the Imperials will reach this part of the town.

The man nodded. "Then our objectives are the same. Follow me Miss...?"

"Terra," she replied. "What do I call you?"

"...Shadow," answered the man. "Now let's hurry before we are seen by the enemy."

Having no choice but to trust this mysterious Shadow and his canine companion, she followed him down the road to a house where a family was currently trapped inside due debris from a mortar shell that was blocking the door. Though the wooden beams that were blocking the door seemed far too heavy for either Shadow or Terra to lift, the pair were nevertheless able to manage to move enough of them away to allow the door to open, much to the relief of the occupants. After giving a quick thanks, the family ran off in the direction of the west gate.

"I don't see anyone else Mister Shadow," said Terra. "I wonder if most of the people had already evacuated."

"Possibly," answered the ninja. "There were a few other people left around here before the attack, but I believe they have either escaped or are now dead."

_Such a grim description_, thought Terra. _What a cold man..._ Before she could think on this further, a group of ten Imperial scouts suddenly appeared in front of them, their rifles drawn.

"...I hope you know how to use that thing," said Shadow, referring to Terra's sword. To be honest, Terra wasn't sure if she actually did know. Shadow then produced a small flask and threw it at the Imperials. The flask immediately broke open and surround the scouts in a thick smoke, causing them to cough and divert their attention away from Terra and Shadow.

"Attack Interceptor!" Commanded Shadow as the ninja drew two long, thin daggers. In a flash the dog was on top of one of the soldiers, tearing at his throat. Terra watched as Shadow charged into the group and began slashing away at them. Gathering her courage, Terra joined the fight. Even though she had no memory of using her sword before, the ability to use it somehow seemed natural to her. Since she was too close for the scouts to shoot at her they attempted to knock her down with their rifles, but with no success. As Terra sent her sword into one of them, Shadow had already torn through four scouts and was in the middle of dispatching a fifth. When Terra had taken out her second scout, the two remaining soldiers backed away and began to run away.

"You're pretty good..." noted Shadow as Terra fell to her knees. "I guess you did know how to use it."

"..." Terra was silent and looking at the ground as the realization that she had actually killed people registered to her.

"Not used to it huh?" asked the ninja as Interceptor walked back to its master. "My apologies. The way you fought, it seems you've done it before."

Before Terra could respond, a loud blast sounded from the direction of the main gate.

"Tanks..." muttered Shadow. "Not my thing."

When Terra looked up to find out what Shadow had meant, the ninja and his dog were already gone. With no other options left she ran toward the town's main gate to rejoin Alicia and the rest of the town watch.

__

"The gate isn't going to last much longer Alicia!" shouted Susie as she and the rest of the remaining four town watch members fired at the tank and squad of troops next to it.

_This isn't good_, thought Alicia as she looked back at the gate, which was beginning to splinter and crumble. _We're not equipped to take out tanks..._ She looked around for any options that remained that could possibly disable or, at the very least, slow down the tank. The watchtower that was next to her was already blown to pieces as was most of the sandbags that the town watch were using for cover. Nothing whatsoever. The situation indeed seemed hopeless and Alicia was just about to give the order for the town watch to abandon the gate when the Imperial tank that was attacking them inexplicably exploded. Somewhat in shock, Alicia and Susie watched as they saw Terra riding atop a tank with the Gallian blue and white color scheme. When the tank came to a stop near Alicia, Welkin appeared out of the hatch.

"Welkin, you have a tank?" asked a very surprised Alicia.

"Well it's best to explain later," answered Welkin. "Right now I think it's best if we got ourselves out of here. We might have stalled them for now but the rest of the invading force will be here soon."

"The evacuees should have had plenty of time to escape by now Alicia," added Susie. "Besides, I'd rather not die here if that's okay with you."

Alicia nodded and reopened the main gate.

"Hop on," said Welkin. "The Edelweiss gives a surprisingly smooth ride for being a tank."

Susie and Alicia nodded and hopped onto the tank as the Edelweiss roared out of the main gate and away from the town.

Two hours later, the Empire had occupied Bruhl.

__

After traveling a safe distance away, Welkin parked the Edelweiss atop a hill that overlooked the now occupied town of Bruhl.

Together with Susie, Isara and Terra, Alicia stood next to Welkin as she surveyed the scene.

"I thought I would be ready for this," she said as she fought back tears. "But looking at it now...It hurts, you know."

"That's what war does," replied Susie. "I hate it."

"What will you all do now?" asked Terra.

"Well this makes it official," sighed Alicia as she continued to look at the ruined Sister Mills of Bruhl. "We're at war. I won't sit by and let the Empire get away with this. I'm going to enlist in the Militia."

Welkin sighed. "All I wanted was to be a teacher. But it seems those plans will have to be put on hold. Our home is gone for now, and doing nothing won't get it back. Looks like Dad's old tank is going to see some more action soon."

"I'll enlist with you too Welks," agreed Isara. "Besides, no one else can pilot the Edelweiss."

"I...really don't want to join the Militia," said Susie. "I don't like killing. I'll speak with my family about it though."

"You can join too Terra if you have no other options," offered Welkin. "At the very least you'll have someplace to stay."

The thought was puzzling to Terra and yet it did make sense. "But...I'm not a citizen of this country. Is that even possible?"

Welkin nodded. "It's not hard. Just say you immigrated from the American Confederation from across the ocean. The Militia will take you with the circumstances the country is in now."

"But are you sure Terra?" asked Alicia. "This isn't your fight so you don't have to sign up if you're feeling forced."

"If the Empire was using me for something I want to know what for, as well as finding out who I am," explained Terra. "Right now I think fighting alongside you is the best way to finding all of that out. Besides, I do like Gallia. There's something...familiar about it I guess."

"Well, we'll make for Randgriz then," said Welkin. "And from there, the Militia..."


End file.
